


Levítico 20:13.

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Tres actos que Erik no deseaba que ocurriera.Pasaron.1 Charles había mandado a Raven en Taxi.2 Raven le había solicitado a Charles que esperara a Erik ya que como no había contestado el teléfono de su casa de seguro iba en camino.3 Erik había llegado al Pub encontrándose solamente a Charles. Haciéndose el fuerte tratando de sacar toda la dureza que su madre trataba de ostentar, esas eran ideas de su madre no de él.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 4





	Levítico 20:13.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi.   
> Esta historia la estaba realizando mientras elaboraba mi titulación.   
> Así que gracias a ella soy licenciada y deje de ir a la iglesia.   
> Pagana gracias a Dios.

AT

Magnus Eisenhardt alias Max, era un niño hermoso de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y cabello caoba. Por este último su madre siempre le comparaba con dicho árbol fuerte, grande, de raíces arraigadas todo un orgullo para los Eisenhardt. Su padre había sido un general en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y su madre había estado orgullo de que venciera a aquellos alemanes.

Alexander Eisenhardt tenía 50 años cuando conoció a Edgarda de 25 años o Eddy como solía decirle Alexander. Era una mujer de carácter fuerte, recta, incorruptible con sus ideales, en especial con aquello que de Yahvé se trataba. No obstante dócil con su marido, de los pocos que podrían hacerle hincarse de rodillas. Alexander no abusaba de ello, por eso mismo le amaba más. Ellos se conocieron en el transcurso de la guerra, en una posada de un alemán que escondía judíos, se habían enamorado a primera vista, casados a los pocos días y de la misma manera habían hecho el amor como locos.

En 1939 Alexander ya estaba en las trincheras rusas, mientras Eddy había sido capturada por los Nazis con el vientre hinchado y los pechos grandes como melones. En 1940 Eddy parió (como los Alemanes le decían a las escorias judías) una cría de ojos verdes y cabello caoba. Luchaba, como luchaba por vivir ese mocoso, como una semilla de mostaza pequeño y de grandes raíces lo aferraron a la tierra árida.

Los recuerdos del holocausto eran difusos para el pequeño Magnus, en sus sueños más profundos a veces se inundaban de gritos, llanto y explosiones de todos colores. No sabía cómo pero podía sentir las explosiones antes de ser detonadas. Era muy pequeño para recordar eso pero si lo suficiente para recordar a su padre. Una vez que la familia estuvo reunida, no fue por mucho.

Alexander Eisenhardt había terminado con su vida él 7 de septiembre del cuarenta y siete un sábado a las 3:00 de la tarde cuando Eddy y Max estaban orando como todos los sábados. Madre e hijo habían sentido que algo así pasaría, fue la única vez que Alexander decidió no acompañarles a la celebración sabatina. Eddy sin cuestionar nada había llevado a rastras a su hijo pese no le gustará la idea de dejar a su padre. Y llegando a la casa de la misma manera que se había ido. El cuerpo del señor Eisenhardt estaba rodeado de pequeñas pastillas que parecían estrellas ante la luz del ocaso.

Uno esperaría que la mujer de Alexander se pusiera de rodillas, gritara y derramara lágrimas por sus mejillas. Eso no paso, no pasará, nunca paso o al menos eso recuerda Magnus. Por haber sido un coronel, el funeral estaba lleno. 

\- Tu padre no era un hombre de verdad, no me decepciones por favor Magnus, conviértete en un hombre.

Esas fueron las palabras que le dedico Eddy a Max en vez de un abrazo de consuelo.

.

NT

Después de la guerra cosas como el nacionalismo ya no tenían mucha relevancia, era normal encontrarse personas del Eje en los países de los aliados y a la inversa. Como no era de extrañarse que la familia Lehnsherr (su madre sin explicación había optado por cambiar el apellido de la familia, todos saben que fue por la vergüenza del padre) terminará años después en Alemania viviendo de la pensión que había dejado el coronel, la cual era sumamente generosa por lo que no tenían problemas económicos.

Magnus ahora Erik a los doce años había sido internado en una preparatoria solo para varones, de gran prestigio. Su compañero de cuarto era hijo de un griego y una india del nuevo continente llamado Namor el chico era tosco y de poco retraimiento. Una vez terminadas las actividades regresaba a sus aposentos, con o sin la presencia de Erik se desprendía de sus vestimentas quedando en un calzón de cuero, se sentaba en el piso y de una bolsa extraña sacaba hierbas secas, haciendo cosas extrañas. Erik le veía absorto, por una parte le extasiaba verle hacer sus cosas de chaman como Namor le había explicado y por otras le horrorizaba pues sentía cosas en su cuerpo las cuales no les hallaba nombre. Su miembro se endurecía y su mente en forma de fotos a color le mostraba el cuerpo más desarrollado que él.

Un año después en una excursión escolar donde algunos de sus compañeros llevaban cuentillos eróticos, donde generalmente siempre había una mujer de pechos grandes y pocas prendas en la portada, fue que cayó en la cuenta que lo que sentían sus compañeros al leer aquellos libritos, el contornear con sus dedos a aquellos pechos y raspar con las uñas la entrepierna del dibujo; era lo mismo que el sentía por el cuerpo de Namor.

Fue en el mismo campamento que Namor aprovecho el aire libre para recorrer las tierras en su forma natural, nadie se dio cuenta, tenía alas en los pies; pasos atrás estaba Erik , había optado al igual que Namor ir descalzo para no crear ningún sonido. Los rayos de la luna rebotaban en los espejos de agua, y esas astillas liquidas se prendían en la piel bronceada de Namor. En un árbol a oscuras Erik agitaba su miembro mientras veía semejante espectáculo.

Se había guardado ese secreto, no sabía cómo darle el tema a su madre o como hacerle las preguntas adecuadas, su madre le había regalado una Torá en su bar mitzvah. Buscando y buscando encontró el texto del Levítico. De la misma manera que él podía sentir cuando las bombas explotaban antes de tiempo, de la misma manera que pudo sentir que su padre se iba suicidar, de la misma manera como el meter una mano en el péndulo de un reloj para detener el tiempo; Erik había optado por sostener esa bomba con su mano izquierda toda la vida si era necesario, a sus trece años había entendido que no importaba si fueras católico, judío, protestante, alemán, inglés, polaco, soldado o civil; todas te condenaban por sodomía.

.

Siendo el orgullo de su madre Erik Lehnsherr termino quedándose en Oxford estudiando Biología, conociendo a Charles Xavier el cual estudiaba Genética. Además de algunas materias, ambos, hacían servicio juntos. Charles era un joven de cabellos castaños, complexión delgada, sonrisa fina, pétalos en lugar de labios, ojos profundos como el mar y excepcional en su desempeño académico. El tic tac de su corazón latía con más fuerza y no sabía cómo pararle el mecanismo. De apoco su mano izquierda que se había encargado de sostener perfectamente el péndulo con discreción ahora necesitaba de la derecha al tener las manos juntas en el reloj, la derecha y la izquierda sentían frío, frío que solo podía ser calentado por Charles. Su simple compañía le hacía actuar como un estúpido, estropeaba la lengua y los contactos casuales como roces de manos o abrazos de hombros le erizaban la piel como gato.

No obstante eso no impedía que lo siguiera viendo, si no podía tenerlo al menos llenaría el verde follaje de sus ojos con el agua pura de los de Charles. Charles era sinónimo de alegría, sus gestos denotaban alegría, la carrera que eligió denotaba alegría, sus virtudes denotaban alegría como también sus vicios, Dionisio en persona.

Era viernes en la noche y el pub los llamaba. Siempre eran los tres mosqueteros, Erik, Charles y Raven. Raven era la hermana menor de Charles, una mujer que luchaba por ser ella, ser mujer e idea a la vez; Rubia de risos rebeldes. Esta última era la integrante más importante del grupo, ella era el pretexto para no caer en la tentación; siempre pegada a Charles y cuidándolo de cada estupidez que él hacía, gracias a Raven podía acercarse a Charles. Por la misma vergüenza podía lanzar sus coqueteos y estaban tan cercas hermana y hermano que los cortejos rebotaban, nadie sabría si aquellos actos eran para el castaño o la rubia. De la misma manera esta enigmática mujer entendía que Erik no quería quedarse solo con Charles. Raven no podía cubrirle la espalda (o el pecho) toda la vida.

Un día ella no le había dicho a Charles que estaba enferma. Hermano y hermana esperando a Erik. Charles la vio más sonrojada que de costumbre entre cerrando los ojos, Charles había palpado su frente sintiendo el calor exuberante.

Cual obra de teatro de tres actos, paso lo que Erik no deseaba que ocurriera.

1 Charles había mandado a Raven en Taxi.

2 Raven le había solicitado a Charles que esperara a Erik ya que como no había contestado el teléfono de su casa de seguro iba en camino.

3 Erik había llegado al Pub encontrándose solamente a Charles. Haciéndose el fuerte tratando de sacar toda la dureza que su madre trataba de ostentar, esas eran ideas de su madre no de él.

Raven no había ido, crean o no era de vital importancia esta mujer, los dos hombres no habían contemplado el dinero que tenían en sus bolsillos quedando con plata suficiente para un solo viaje. Por la suerte de una moneda llegaron al apartamento de Erick.

El calor del alcohol se confundía con el calor corporal y Charles acabo con la camiseta desabotonada, Erik trataba de volverle abotonar. Charles termino corriendo por todo el apartamento quitándose la prenda quedando con el torso desnudo. Erik lo escaneo, no era como él tipo de hombres le gustaba ver, pero aun así Charles retumbaba en su cabeza, corazón y entrepierna. Su mano izquierda y derecha esa noche habían optado por que el tic toc marcara las doce, se desprendieron para tocar al de ojos de mar. Quizá así acabaría todo, probablemente Charles le odiaría y de esa forma ya no lo tendría que ver más.

No lo hizo.

No lo hizo.

No lo hizo.

Tomo la nuca de Erik y le planto un beso con aquellos labios rosas. No se aprende a caminar y a pesar de todo uno sabe que primero tiene que gatear para poco a poco incorporarse. De la misma manera uno tiene bien tatuado debajo del hipotálamo el cómo amar. De los besos llegaron los abrazos, de los abrazos las caricias, de las caricias los mimos. De brinquitos se conocían además Charles era buen profesor y le describía todo lo que quería. Esa noche Erik se devoró a Charles; tantos años en ayunas, viendo a la gente comer cordero de manera sabrosa cuando él lo que desea es comer cerdo.

.

En secreto se miraban, se comían, se deseaban. Los roces de la manos ya no eran incómodos eran pequeños mensajes en clave morse. Charles había esperado tanto tiempo, desde la primera vez que había visto a Erik le había amado, de la misma manera había guardado el secreto de Erik. No era el único que debía ocultarlo, su padrastro le tenía de un hilo si deseaba quedarse con la fortuna de su fallecido padre Xavier tenía que hacer todo lo que él indicara y ser homosexual no era una opción. De hecho él sabía que si alguien se enteraba todo mundo le daría la espalda menos Raven. 

Raven les había guardado el secreto y ella aceptaba dichosa el acto de amor. Raven que antes le hacía de muro ahora le hacía de fortaleza.

.

Las vacaciones habían llegado, Erik y Charles se habían prometido enviarse cartas todos los días, ya el siguiente año escolar se volverían a ver. Erik con una sonrisa en el rostro había llegado a Alemania.

Las madres siempre saben lo que les pasa a los hijos incluso antes de ellos saberlo.

La primer carta de Charles llegó una semana después de su estadía en su casa. Eddy se había esmerado en darle platillos esquisto y el sábado había ido a misa. Su madre con el Torá en la mano, topándose con las señoras que le hacían compañía a su madre susurrándole en lo alto que Erik ya estaba en edad de casarse, de tener hijos o al menos una novia por ahí. El excusaba que era un hombre de estudios y que no tenía tiempo para aquello.

Con ello día con día llegaban las cartas que Erik se esmeraba por ser el primero en tomarlas y de la misma manera ser el primero en entregárselas al cartero. La madre dudosa por el comportamiento tomaría cartas en el asunto literalmente. Un par de semanas después por el ojo del rabillo su madre había visto donde ocultaba celosamente. Le había hecho un corte al colchón metiéndolas de una en una. Un día después Eddy le había pedido a su hijo fuera a comprar manzanas esa tarde haría tarta. La habilidad de Magnus ahora Erik se había vuelto activar. Una explosión estaba a punto de darse y esta vez no podía detenerle, asintió y fue al mercado.

Al regresar tiro las manzanas al piso al no recibir respuesta de su madre al primer llamado, estaba ahí en la silla alado de su cama con una pila de cartas abiertas, algunas rotas en pedazos y otras arrugadas. A Erik se le encogían los hombros, pero el corazón sentía intacto latía con naturalidad, la bomba no había estallado ¿Por qué?

.

En silencio esa noche Erik comió tarta de manzana, en silencio llego a su cuarto. A la llegada del sol trató de abrir la puerta de su cuarto; estaba atracada. Los latidos se hacían visibles y con ello el temor de lo que ocurriría.

La bomba aún no explotaba.

Un par de días de no haber comido ni bebido su madre abrió la puerta, por inercia el joven sonrió, atrás estaban unos hombres vestidos de blanco que a horcadas lo llevaron a un hospital "no te preocupes mi niño, volverás a ser un hombre, no te voy a perder, no a ti".

Y la bomba aún no explotaba.

Muchas de esas cosas las había leído en los libros de anatomía, decían que era para locos. Los baños de agua fría eran tolerables para que su reloj no desfalleciera; los rezos de padre el cual le extrañaba que fuera católico con su padre nuestro y su ave maría; los choques eléctricos le dejaban la mente en blanco un rato y luego los pensamientos del color azul de Charles regresaban a su mente; apreciaba que fueran los primeros recuerdos que apresara con fuerza. Las cosas se pusieron mal cuando metieron una mujer a su celda, este con las manos y piernas atadas veía como aquella mujer se contorneaba en su cuerpo frotándose. No era por el hecho de que sintiera algo, no. Era porque comenzaba a sentirse sucio, ¿ahora cómo podía tocar a Charles después de aquello?

Hielo, electricidad, rezó, tentación otra vez. Hielo, electricidad, rezó, tentación otra vez. Hielo, electricidad, rezó, tentación otra vez. Hielo, electricidad, rezó, tentación otra vez. Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez.

La bomba explotó de apoco, debajo del mar, como un torpedo de adentro hacia afuera con el medicamento, la reorientación sexual podía tratarse con un cambio de hormonas. Se odiaba porque ya no podía controlar su cuerpo, no era solo el temblor de su mano, también eran las erecciones involuntarias.

Como los recuerdos de Charles conforme cada electroshock iba perdiendo su piel suave, sus manos delgadas, sus pies en flor, sus caderas, sus brazos. Lloraba en una esquina de su cuarto con la mano derecha a la cabeza y la izquierda al corazón como pensando que así pudiera sostener los pocos retazos húmedos que le quedaban de Charles como las manzanas de la tarta del día que Eddy encontró las cartas, como las pastillas rodeando su padre, como una fuente grande agua se desprendían de sus manos, sus sesos, sus viseras.

Él había sido un niño bueno, había hecho méritos para estudiar en Oxford, había ido a rezar todos los sábado con su madre, había comido todo lo que ella le daba sin quejarse, había decidido no llorar la muerte de su padre, había hecho todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos por hacerla feliz.

El solo quería algo que fuera suyo a su imagen y semejanza su perfección.

Su Dios hecho hombre.

Sus ganas de creer en el futuro.

No era el quien vivía era Charles quien vivía en él.

Y lo estaban ultrajando, se lo estaban devorando y vio los lobos comerse a Charles pedazo por pedazo dejando al último su cabeza en bandeja de plata. Hay como dolía, ¿Cómo podía ser que al estar con Charles entre jadeo y jadeo vivía y ahora entre esos mismos jadeos escapaba?

Una mancha azul fue todo lo que quedo de lo comido por las fieras entre el crujir de dientes de Erik.

Su madre le había dicho que solo estuvo ahí siete meses; para Erik fue toda una vida y se aferró a ella más por...

¿Quién?

.

Su madre le permitió regresar a Oxford, no sin antes irle a pedir la mano a Magda Maximoff y prometer que cuando terminara los estudios regresaría con ella. Una parte de él se había esfumado como las cenizas en él viento y no la encontraba. Caminaba sin rumbo hacía la universidad. Los primeros meses eran una monotonía de ir a la escuela, después a la biblioteca por libros, llegar a su casa llamar a su madre, estudiar y dormir. Ir a la escuela, biblioteca, casa, llamar a mama, estudiar, dormir. Escuela, biblioteca, casa, llamar, estudiar, dormir.

El cuerpo de Erik ya no latía, el cerebro estaba en garabatos, pero debajo del hipotálamo había algo ahí. Erik le vio; Charles no pudo verle porque para aquel entonces el joven de cabellos cobrizos había corrido a algún retrete para vomitar.

Trato de regresar a ser el mismo de antes, ir a pubs y así. Pero se le hacía tan difícil. Era sábado aquel día su madre no llamaba por estar en el Sabath y estarse en la casa no era una opción. Llegando al pub más cercano, tomo un par de copas conoció a Azazel ese chico cabello negro y tez blanca, estudiante de ciencia "que casualidad" había dicho primeramente para después pensar "valla nombrecito". Con eso se forjo una amistad franca.

Un par de meses después Azazel le invito a una reunión con los demás universitarios, declino. No contaba que Azazel fuera aparecer por arte de magia fuera de su casa con un taxi ya pagado. Miro el calendario, era sábado.

.

Era una reunión ni más ni menos, no sabía que esperaba, había vino y champage. Un amigo de Azazel había presentado un proyecto que podía ponerlo en la cima de la ciencia, nada mejor que una reunión con catedráticos y estudiantes cercanos. Llegaron, el de cabellos negros con la mirada trataba de encontrar con el festejado. Y de repente tierra y mar se vieron; Erik no supo explicar sus náuseas y se fue corriendo a un baño. Inconscientemente como un Vals Raven intercepto a Azazel y Charles se excusó desapareciendo un rato del festejo.

La fiesta se estaba dando en la planta baja de aquella casa, por lo que Charles le indicó un baño del segundo piso donde no hubiera moros en la costa. El de melena cobriza, vaya que era melena, Erik había estado orgulloso de su inmensa frente, no solo raro, era extraño que tuviera copete hasta cubrirle los ojos. Charles le seguía en silencio, al asomarse al baño vio al hombre hincado y vio la cabellera levantada con sus dos manos pudo notar unas quemaduras en sus cienes.

"¿Estas bien?" le dijo el festejado al prójimo.

"si, es solo" volvió a ver aquellos ojos que su alma trataba denotar tranquila pero su mente turbaba. Y la marea se volvía a presentar.

"¿Deseas un poco de agua carbonatada?" el chico tomo al enfermo de los hombros.

"no me toques" de un manotazo lo empujo lejos cayendo de sentón.

En aquel pequeño momento de no más de cinco minutos, a pesar de todo se dio un pequeño ciclo Erik miraba los ojos azules y volvía a vomitar, se aferraba a ellos para volver a vomitar de nuevo hasta que solo termino sintiendo bilis.

Turbados los ojos se derramaban, aterrado, como si de un monstruo se tratara. Charles salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Había visto la bestia en el comportamiento de Erik, no era solo una amenaza era un ataque directo a su persona, y el arma no era más ni nada menos que su amado, no hay nada más ruin que usar la felicidad como artefacto para matar.

.

Charles y Raven sabían lo mismo, pero cada uno hacía de la información cosas diferentes Charles era reflexivo y Raven dinámica. Ambos sabían que después de la segunda semana de agosto Erik había dejado de enviarle cartas a Charles y de la misma manera había desaparecido. Raven estaba furiosa diciéndole que si tenía la dirección de Erik podría ir a su casa a preguntar qué había pasado, no obstante los problemas familiares por ver quien quedaba a cargo de algunos terrenos Charles tubo las manos atadas, además su padrastro se cuestionaría su repentino interés por ir a Alemania solo por un chico. Raven estaba en las mismas condiciones, solo esperaban verlo comenzando las clases.

Al parecer ese semestre se había dado de baja, Raven había preguntado a la secretaría el motivo, no quisieron decir nada, temiendo lo peor. Verlo al siguiente año en aquel festejo fue algo inesperado. Charles uso sus asuntos escolares como escudo ante la ausencia y con ello eran dos amantes invisibles. Raven para llenar ese hueco comenzó a salir con otras personas. La mujer con nombre de ave y el hombre con nombre de demonio entablaron una hermosa amistad. Una había estudiado medicina y él leyes nada que ver el uno con el otro una daba vida y el otro condenaba.

Charles tenía una habilidad innata de saber lo que ocurría antes de que sucediese, podía mirar el exterior para escabullirse en aquellos rincones de la memoria física. Justificaba el alejamiento de Erik con aquello extraño que le habían hecho. Y por ello cuándo llegara su momento atacaría con cautela, comprensión y sobre todo amor.

El de ojos de mar costero lo había entendido minutos después de haberlo dejado en aquella situación tan indecorosa en el inodoro, pero, no podía negar que dolía como dolía. Como dolía, en el pasado se tocaban las almas sin permiso, Erik sabía que era de Charles como Charles sabía que era de Erik. Ahora ni como amante ni como desconocido podía acercarse.

.

Fue Raven quien aprovechándose de un pobre diablo enamorado los cuatro se volvió en un Pub, Erik que había asimilado la circunstancia solo tenía que evitar ver los ojos azules, el tornado en su estómago, ni la sequía en su mente podían evitar el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules averiguando porque le dolían entre los recovecos de su memoria.

Sus oídos percibían el bullicio de la gente, el chocar de los vasos con wiski, el blus de aquel saxofón desafinado, el chasqueo de la lengua de Raven, las risas incomodas de Azazel y los suspiros de Charles cada que quería hacerle una conversación y ese primer día se dio cuenta de un sonido incógnito para él: el latir de su corazón, ¿Cómo podía ser un extraño para su mente cuando para su corazón Charles era de lo más familiar?

Raven y Azazel deseaban bailar optando por el departamento de Azazel para tal proeza. Rubia y Azabache se guiaban al son de un swing luciendo un tanto graciosos. Los amantes conversaban en el umbral. Erik aunque desconocía a Charles le seguía pareciendo agradable hablando sobre su proyecto de la genética y las mutaciones que estaban surgiendo después de la segunda guerra mundial; mucha gente en Hiroshima y Nagasaki les habían marginado después de la guerra pero aquel suceso desastroso a los que no les mató les fortaleció, a veces después de las grandes desgracias lo mejor aún está por venir. Pero la sociedad no lo veía así, no hay peor enemigo de un hombre que otro hombre y peor si es un hombre contra muchos y si esos hombres tienen el instrumento para atacar a aquel único hombre ¿Cómo se podía defender la idea?, la idea de Charles había sido bien aceptada en la escuela, la propuesta podía no solo revolucionar a una universidad sino el mundo, pero así como había un catedrático que decía que lo que decía estaba bien, siete personas siete decían que estaba mal, como osaba hablar de aquello y mucho más defender aquellas pobres criaturas ¿pobres criaturas? Los habitantes de Nagasaki ahora era unas pobres criaturas, todavía que algunos pocos lograron sobrevivir en vez de verles como héroes los habían denigrado a animales ¿Quiénes eran ellos para subestimar su intelecto?

Los labios de Charles eran sabios o eso es lo que creía Erik aunque su cuerpo se enfermará cada que estaba a lado del castaño, quería seguir enfermo con tal de estar un día más con él si iba morir no sería solo. Aun pese su cuerpo empujaba a Charles de tanto en tanto y cada que hablaba de romance Erik llegaba con un discurso pregrabado en el espiral de su oído. Sus palabras eran huecas y dolían. Siendo una relación un tanto masoquista.

.

Erik había perdido un año escolar y muchas de las materias que había tomado Charles el año pasado eran similares a las que había tomado Erik, no era necesario el ambiente de fiesta para rogar estar con él. Claro, no era tan fácil ahora que Charles era un estudiante destacado y de tanto en tanto se iba a las conferencias a otras universidades del país. Es cuando se sabe que una idea puede haber estado en el inconsciente de otro pero una vez que alguien alza la voz esa idea tiene nombre y por ende está viva.

Erik se cuestionaba porque alguien como Charles no tenía pareja, era brillante, atractivo y de bueno carácter pudiendo estar con una chica hermosa a altas horas de la noche se encontraba con estudiando biología celular. No conforme con la incómoda posición que daba el escritorio, Erik se encontraba sentado en el suelo a lado de la mesita, Charles en toda su extensión en el sofá explicándole sobre la mitocondria. Era hermoso en verdad con sus mechones rosando su cuello.

Uno después de otro sin ponerle nombre a eso que retumbaba en su corazón volvió a sentir ¿Qué acaso no era inevitable conocerle y no quererle? ¿Era inevitable quererle y no seguirle? Le había seducido con miradas y palabras. Si después de aquello moría no importaba, deseaba ser tocado por Charles. El de castaños cabellos se concentraba en leer, Erik ya le estaba tocando el torso; esto no le fue desapercibido a los ojos de mar queriendo desbordarse, se esmeraría por enamorarle otra vez no importaba el tiempo que durase, Erik sería suyo.

Y los recuerdos de su holocausto volvieron, se hizo un caparazón de sí mismo rogándole a Charles que le quitará esa enfermedad, el agua abrazo al árbol de caoba, no permitiendo que se les separaran nuevamente.

"Esto está mal" "está mal" repetía Erik mientras Charles lo cubría con su pequeño cuerpo, no lo soltaría ahora que Erik estaba progresando tan bien, las imágenes de los lobos, de las mujeres que se metían en su cama, los electrochoques, las pastillas, las mentadas pastillas y la bomba. Recordó a su madre con asco y se asqueo a sí mismo, las mujeres, sobre todo aquellas mujeres, se sentía sucio.

Como a una hoja de algodón la cual le tiran gotitas de acuarela, pinceladas suaves dibujaban su mente entre pasteles e intensos daban forma a un cuerpo, un rostro, una nariz respingada unos pómulos suaves, una barbilla fina, los labios rosas, las cejas prominentes, los ojos azules.

\- Fue horrible Charles, no sabes lo terrible que fue que te quitarán de aquí- indicando su pecho con ambas manos.

Charles le arrullo como un niño, le dejó llorar acariciando sus cabellos largos hasta que quedó dormido.

.

Erik había despertado por el aroma de huevos y tocino, el de cabello marrón había preparado comida para ambos. El niño renacido se levantó a rastras, su cabeza daba vuelta como si tuviera resaca. Era molesto y no obstante valía la pena porque al fin podía perderse nuevamente en aquellos ojos celestes.

Comieron sin palabras pero si muchas expresiones, muchas miradas discretas, sonrisas, mordidas de labios, pulgares ensalivados para limpiar comisuras, todo fue paz hasta que termino ese desayuno. Charles tenía que hablar seriamente con Erik respecto a su relación, no quería volver a ser separado de Erik pero sobretodo no quería que Erik sufriera, serían más discretos y sobre todo sería más sutil frente su madre. Le haría creer a Eddy que el Charles que vivía en Erik había muerto, de esa manera los muertos enterraran a los muertos.

Erik comprendía porque aún seguía enfermo, dejaría que Charles curara sus heridas, que desenterrara entre tanta ira acumulada de su madre, un poco de virtud. Ese semestre no solo aprendió a dar amor a aquellos merecían amor como a Charles y respeto a quien respeto mereciese como su madre. Así algún día que la comunión se hiciese, el hijo se interpondrá a la madre.

.

En 1975 Erik llevaba cinco años casado con Magda Maximoff mismos 5 años cumplidos de Pietro Lehnsher único hijo de dicha familia. El día de la boda fue la única noche en la que ambos compartieron lecho. Después de aquello Erik se llevó a Magda a Inglaterra dejando a su madre encargada con un enfermero pues muy bien como decían las investigaciones de Charles no a todos les afectaba igual los cambios drásticos y la guerra había envejecido a Eddy, la muerte de Alexander había envejecido a Eddy, la enfermedad de Erik había envejecido a Eddy; sobre todo eso ultimo no hay peor veneno para una madre que el tener el odio de su propio hijo. Las madres dan la vida por ellos, se desviven por ellos, les dan ropa y cobijo y sobre todo son productos de sus penas y desvelos. El humano no es perfecto ¿Qué le hace pensar a uno que las madres lo son?, ese es uno de los muchos grandes errores de la historia creer que nuestros padres son perfectos por ello cuando llega la pubertad se le aborrece, bueno realmente son los padres los que se hacen creer perfectos con sus escuetas respuestas "porque lo digo yo", "porque es así". Los padres aprenden de sus padres y por ello ésta bien. Eddy no moría de algo parecido al cáncer de pecho, moría porque se le deseaba muerta. Un diciembre ese mismo 1975 Eddy había muerto de un paro cardíaco.

A diferencia del funeral de Alexander este fue más modesto solo estaban las amigas de su madre, vecinos, una tía lejana que era todo lo que quedaba del legado familiar de Eddy; estaba Magda y claro el mismo Erik. Este último cuando se estaba exponiendo el muerto había ido al velorio solo para ver aquel semblante tan tranquilo y reiterarse que había muerto. No la perdonaba por lo que había hecho y no lo haría lo que le quedará de vida ya que las cosas intangibles como el amor, la felicidad, la confianza, el cariño se gana a centímetros y el odio, la desdicha, miedo, hostilidad se gana a kilómetros. Le había dicho a Magda esa misma noche que con el nene en brazos iría por frazadas para los tres, esa era su intención no había otra. Pero en el portal del velorio se encontró a un hombre que hizo que su semblante serio cambiara a una extensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan grande y afilada como los dientes de un tiburón. Ocultando su rostro en el pequeño cuello susurro "libre al fin".

Se habían acostumbrado a guardar silencio por las calles por respeto a los transeúntes y que no sospecharan de sus intenciones tratando de ser demasiado obvios, pero al llegar a lo que él llamaba hogar, a Erik se le había ocurrido cargar a Charles hasta la habitación de su madre cual novia, no tardó en desprenderse de las prendas y quedar ambos en cueros. Como bestias se revolcaron en la cama, usando la espalda del otro para afilarse las uñas; las lágrimas que Charles desbordaba Erik se las bebía. Cara a cara sin palabras como tal, quizá una que otra vez se susurraban los nombres pero no había nadas más. El árbol se dejaba guiar por la tormenta, aunque el tronco sea firme las ramas y las hojas juegan con el viento y la fuerza dada por el agua el follaje se estremece y se tambalea. ¿El agua? El agua humedece todo el árbol desde la copa hasta la raíz, rebota y vuelve a mojar. Sin arboles no habría agua y sin agua no habría arboles es el ciclo de nunca acabar. Eso no duró mucho a las dos horas ya estaban despidiéndose prometiéndose un siguiente encuentro. Erik regreso al velorio con solo dos frazadas para el frió, el ya no la necesitaba.

Al igual que Charles se hizo investigador, viajando por todo el mundo con su propuesta que no era tan diferente a la de Charles decía que el mundo estaba cambiando por culpa de los humanos y por ende el humano cambiaba con sus cambios. Durante su gira él iba solo, ya que Pietro era muy joven y tenía que asistir al colegio. Por haber sido el señor Lenhsher y el joven (no se había casado) Xavier representantes de la misma universidad tendían a encontrarse muy seguido en las giras y claro ellos no desaprovechaban.

.

New Age

Erik sabía que no amaba a Magda por ello disimulaba su desinterés con libertad, en las ausencias de Erik (que eran muchas) Magda Maximoff asistía a clases abiertas, iba a conciertos, salía con amigas con Peter (ya que al niño no le gustaba el nombre de Pietro por ser muy seco). El mundo de Peter se abrió con Queen, Abba, Village People, Led Zeppeling entre otros. Soñaba con todo aquello que un chico de 1983 soñaba "tener una banda". Sus gustos se fueron definiendo hasta crear un gusto musical parecido al rock funk. Erik no había contado como figura paterna para nada, bueno si, mientras tuviera buen promedio escolar y tuviera una carrera universitaria y si por él fuera podía irse a Vietnam si él quisiera. Claro con los años uno se da cuenta que tocar la batería en el garaje no es tener una banda. Retomando la lista a Erik no le importaba, a Magda le parecía bueno lo que su hijo hacía, es mas, a veces se iba al garaje a escucharle. Sus amigos Scott: que tocaba el bajo, Jean que hacía de vocal, Ororo que tocaba el teclado eran parte del bullicio.

A todos menos a su nuevo vecino llegado de América (no de Estados Unidos si se lo creían sino de Canadá). Un hombre de treinta años (según él porque con esa barba sacada de película Western notaba unos cuarenta y muchos según Peter). Y si Peter le había apodado el Cowboy por lo mismo pantalones de mezclilla, camisa a cuadros, hebilla circular muy grande, esos zapatos de punta cuadrada y sobre todo ese puro que fumaba por la mañana.

Peter era un buen niño si se podía decir así. Que fuera bromista, impertinente y desafiante con las autoridades no lo hacía mal hijo. La rebeldía no se peleaba con la definición de bondad de los Lensherr. Por ello habían dejado que a sus 15 años se tiñera el cabello de plateado. Pero con Logan era diferente, totalmente. Se esmeraba por comenzar a tocar cuando sabía que el cowboy estaba en casa, era normal verle en la puerta de la señora Maximoff exigiendo que su hijo le bajara a su barullo. Se aseguraba que sus bromas tuvieran el sello de Peter, solía quitarle el puro de la boca tirarlo al piso, pisarlo y salir corriendo hasta que sus pulmones le traicionaran para que el mayor le alcanzara, le jalara de las solapas. Magda no sabía que hacer al respecto; se cubría la boca para no mostrar su casi sonrisa, ya que parecía ver que su hijo realmente disfrutaba molestar a Logan cuando el mayor solía llevar la cara de todos colores.

Otra de las bromas hechas por el hijo de Maximoff: El hombre tenía un deportivo precioso color rojo de techo corredizo, este le estaba dando un baño como todos los domingos en la mañana. Peter que antes de Logar repudiaba las mañanas se había levantado para contemplar a dicho hombre con polera blanca húmeda. De la misma forma que escurría el agua por el travesaño así se le escurría la saliva a Peter por los labios. Cuando Peter cumplió 17 se dio cuenta que su estrategia para atraer al cowboy no iba funcionar, aunque no fuera de buen promedio su padre se las había ingeniado para que el niño estudiara en una buena universidad en América con el pretexto de que ya era hora de hacerse hombre y que es mejor "reconocerse" (esa fue la palabra que usó Erik) sin tener influencias familiares "los padres solo son guías en esta vida, no debes ser igual que yo o que tu madre, sigue tu propio camino". Le gustaba la idea de irse a América para encontrarse con todos los genios del Rock del otro lado del oceano; pero a la vez no le fascinaba la idea de irse de Logan.

Por lo que aquel último año en Londres se volvió más paciente, iba a una tienda que ya conocía compraba tres o cuatro puros. Tocaba la puerta del cowboy y este al principio dudoso le cerraba la puerta en sus narices; pero con el rato le dejaba entrar; Peter le contaba cosas de su vida, de sus padres, de sus amigos y de la escuela diciendo lo mucho que amaba la antropología, decía que sus amigos eran todo muy diferentes Scott y Jean era de América y Ororo era de África, el mismo aunque había nacido en Londres tenía sangre polaca o Alemana esa historia era un poco confusa para él. Y que Logan era Canadiense quería saber cómo era el lugar donde Logan había vivido. Claro Logan no era de muchas palabras y Peter no iba insistir.

El ultimo día Peter no había querido una fiesta como hubiera querido, pidió que fuera un día normal, no deseaba que Logan se enterara de su ida. Su madre le había preparado su comida favorita y sus amigos habían decidido llevarlo al karaoke fuera de eso tomo la noche para confesarle sus sentimientos a Logan independientemente de lo que Logan dijese al día siguiente partiría.

Tomo un largo suspiro y toco la puerta. Al poco tiempo el cowboy abrió extendiéndose las manos ya era un hábito que Peter entregará puros al mayor. Esta vez Peter hablo más que otros días dando un recuento de todo lo que habían vivido. Y al final el menor preguntó al mayor lo que pensaba de él "al principio pensé que eras indeseable, eras lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, mi vida en Canadá no era vida, era muy monótona, quizá de cierta manera le diste color", eso le dio valor al menor para procedes con su confesión. El muchacho lo soltó así no más como un suspiro, no le dio tiempo a Logan para responder, se puso de pie y se fue a su casa. Independientemente de que lo rechazara o no; no quería saber, era demasiado tarde para que algo entre los dos surgiera de todos modos.

.

Logan tenía la idea de que mañana saliendo de su trabajo se encontraría con el menor para darle su respuesta. Llegó a su casa y le pareció extraño no encontrarse el ruido de la batería, pasaron las horas e hizo lo que hace mucho tiempo no había hecho: tocar la puerta de la señora Maximoff. Ese día la puerta no la abrió aquella mujer rubia oxigenada, ropa sacada del armario de Abba y lenguaje calmado. Fue un hombre de cuello de tortuga, pantalones de pana y semblante serio. Atrás de este se encontraba la mujer tranquila como siempre. Claro que el castaño pregunto a esta por el paradero de Peter por lo que el padre con un lenguaje seco dijo que qué estaba en un avión rumbo a América para sus estudios universitarios. No necesito más y se fue a su casa.

.

Erik tenía razón la vida fuera de sus padres era diferente, aunque sus padres le dieran dinero; él solía los fines de semana por la noche ir a tocar por propinas en un bar; no tenía a Jean, Scott y Ororo pero tenía Jubile con su guitarra eléctrica, Warren con el bajo y de vocal y Kurt con el teclado. Estos dos eran pareja; era bien visto terminando los conciertos aunque Kurt fuera retraído; Warren le tomaba de la camisa y le plantaba un beso bien dado.

La escuela era increíble, algunos profesores tenían la mente muy abierta respecto a temas como la liberación femenina, la de los negros, los homosexuales, los matrimonios con personas de distintas religiones o razas; era un mundo nuevo. Aún habían roses entre la antigua estirpe y la nueva; era la historia de nunca acabar. Pero Peter sabía que dentro del X-M bar, la escuela y sus amigos la sociedad era lo que menos importaba a menos que fuera en un libro de texto. No sabía si llegando de su estadía en América se encontraría a Logan.

Claro independientemente de que su corazón le fuera leal a dicho vaquero no impedía que experimentara y le gustara, total había un cincuenta por ciento que le dijera que sí y otro cincuenta que le dijera que no, algunas veces la balanza daba más por el sí y otras por el no. Magda liberal como siempre y la ausencia de Peter le dio la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva; con los mejores términos del mundo se había divorciado de su padre, y teniendo dos hijas de otro matrimonio una detrás de otra. Y su padre se había ido a vivir a América también pero para no incomodar a su hijo en vez de Massachusetts se había ido a Nueva York para fundar una escuela con Azazel, Charles y Raven compañeros de universidad.

La vida era una lista de reproducción de música rock con su solo de batería y toda la cosa. Una de las veces que la banda terminara de tocar un chico de nombre Sean le intercepto alagando su cabello plateado y sus ojos castaños profundos. Este se dejó llevar por la música de fondo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, el poco alcohol que tenía en el organismo le hacían acercarse de a poco. No supo en que momento sus alientos estaban chocando, no faltaba poco para darse el beso; cerro los ojos y paro el pico.

*POW*

Un golpe hizo que el pobre de Sean quedará hasta el otro lado de la pista, Peter miró a Warren con Kurt que miraban con terror, y luego a Jubile esta con una hermosa chica de mechones plateados, como en un film miro a la gente consternada. Para después ser jalado del cuello hasta fueras del bar. Y se encontró con el rostro que menos pensó encontrarse con otras ropas por su puesto aquellas horribles camisas era una café, una chamarra de cuero también marrón; conservaba esa estúpida hebilla grande y sus vaqueros entubados ¿era él?

\- ¿Logan?

Después de una zarandeada y un gran sermón. Peter deseaba preguntar porque estaba ahí siendo callado por un beso.

.

El sueño americano, uno dice que América es el paraíso de los extranjeros, uno puede ser artista, ganar exorbitantes cantidades de dinero, ser alguien o un don nadie de un momento para él otro. América la tierra prometida por los ingleses, América lugar con mayor cantidad de migrantes, fundada por personas que no nacieron en esa tierra. Pero sobre todo en América pasan cosas que solo se encuentran en Hollywood por lo mismo. Pero es mentira, aquellos que luchan por el bien siempre les ira bien, la suerte es la capacidad de ver oportunidades donde otros ven un obstáculo, está en el creer en uno. Al fin de cuentas es por uno mismo por quien se vive.


End file.
